Closet Porn Star
by eddiejazz
Summary: Edward's overprotective mother thinks their new neighbor, Bella is perfect for him but he thinks he's way out of her league. Aside from thinking about her constantly, he often questions himself, 'Where have I seen her before'
1. Chapter 1

**Closet Porn Star**

Where have I seen her before?

Chapter One

E pov

The house next door has finally sold and I watch as my mother bakes cookies for our new neighbors. She insists that everyone deserves a 'Welcome to the neighborhood' gift but I know better. My mother is extremely nosy and most likely going to give the town the gossip that they so desperately desire.

I run my hands through my hair; attempting to straighten it somewhat out before I introduce myself next door but it's useless. It will always be untamed. I can thank my mother's genes for that one.

Its times like these that I wish I moved out when my siblings did. I'm twenty-one and live at home with my mom and Dad. If that doesn't scream "Single", I don't know what will.

When my sister, Alice and her boyfriend, Jasper got engaged, our parents bought them a house. Granted it's across the street from us, but it's still a house none the less.

When our older brother Emmett decided to move in with his long time girlfriend, Rosalie, our parents said "Oh, we'll just buy you the house next door from Alice and Jasper. We want you to be closer and not twenty minutes away. Rosalie's apartment is too tiny for the both of you." Rose and Emmett weren't about to pass up an opportunity for a free house and she now lives in luxury so who would want to complain?

So now, we all practically live together. I should have asked my parents to move out but I know they won't let me go just yet… even if I do only end up across the street. They say I need to be more stable and find a 'lovely girl'. Yeah… like that will ever happen.

Until then, I have to deal with being treated like a child, still hold onto my V card and not have a girlfriend because I, Edward Cullen still live at home with my parents.

It's a wonderful life.

…

"Sweetheart, they're almost ready." My mother calls from the kitchen. "Why don't you put on that blue sweater I bought you last Christmas? It looks lovely on you."

"Sure Mom." I sigh knowing it's useless to fight with her. "Are you sure I can't just stay here?"

"No." She says sternly. "I'd like to make a great impression and who knows… maybe there is a lovely girl next door."

"Mom…" I groan. "How many times do I have to-"

"Calm down." She smiles as she walks into the living room with a basket full of freshly baked cookies. "I'm just saying. I don't want my little boy to miss out on true love, that's all."

I choose to ignore Suzie Homemaker and put on the ugly blue sweater that is lying across the back of the couch. I haven't worn this thing for a reason and I know I look like a blueberry right now.

Willy Wonka, here I come…

"Oh, Edward." She beams. "I love it on you."

"Mhm. Let's just get this over with. I really hope an old couple moved in."

"Oh please." She scoffs. "What kind of old couple would buy a three story house? This is someone young and rich."

I give her a look and roll my eyes. "C'mon, mom. Let's just go."

"I'm serious. A mother knows and that is definitely no old couple."

It's probably true. We live on the outskirts of Forks, Washington where all the wealthy people seem to have all huddled together in buying expensive homes. Anyone who has ever moved in were either young and just starting their lives or looking for a small piece of heaven in a small town. I don't know what's so special about Forks, though. I can't wait to get out of here.

…

Standing behind my mother, I watch as she rings the doorbell a total of three times and plasters on one of her smiles; the kind that is reserved for special occasions such as this.

"You'll see, Edward. I'm always right."

This is where Alice gets her 'intuition' from. She and our Mother both believe that we come from a long line of clairvoyant people. Next, they will be telling me that Vampires exist and want a bottle of my blood.

"Sure mom." I sigh, yet again for the millionth time today.

The door suddenly swings open to reveal a young brunette… aka; Sex on legs standing in the doorway. She has a heart shaped face and full pouty red lips. She has ample cleavage that is exposed from her thin tank top and her shorts are so small, revealing so much of her long and toned legs that I find myself drooling on my ugly sweater.

"Hello." My mother beams brightly, playing the part of the dutiful neighbor. "I'm Esme Cullen from next door and this is my son, Edward. Don't mind him. He is terribly shy. We brought over fresh baked cookies. I hope you like chocolate chip." She says it all in a rush and thrusts the basket in the girls hands and I wish the ground would swallow me up already.

"Uh…" the beauty stands there wide eyed and jaw slack, not knowing what to say. She clearly wasn't expecting a greeting from a neighbor and probably thinks we're crazy. "Thank you?"

"Oh, you are quite welcome dear. Do you live with your parents?" My mother asks, not understanding the concept of 'personal space'.

"Uh, No, I don't. Thank you for the cookies, though… and Edward?"

My eyes snap up from her legs to drown in her beautiful chocolate eyes; I melt instantly. "Yes?"

"Thank you as well… for the cookies."

"Oh, you're welcome." I mumble, feeling my cheeks burn.

"I'm sorry but I really have to go. I'm already late for an appointment. I'll talk to you guys later?"

She doesn't seem like she wants to talk to us. She's probably playing the part of the friendly neighbor when all she wants to do is run and hide.

I hope she doesn't call the cops.

"Of course dear. We're the house with the Mercedes in the driveway." My mother beams while jerking her thumb to the side of her for emphasis. "And if my husband and I aren't home, Edward always is."

Subtle, mother. _Thanks._

"Ok. That is definitely noted. Have a nice day." She says, while looking right at me.

"You too." I smile shyly.

"Oh!" My mother exclaims, scaring this poor girl to death and nearly me as well in the process. "What is your name?"

"Bella."

* * *

**So, I hope you like it :)**

**It's a bit different than I usually right but I've been writing at a bunch of different angles lately.**

**Oh and it's and Edward/Bella story, too! Haven't had one of those in a while.**

**This is all human as well so that's definitely new. Hopefully this will be alright. **

**Please read and review! I want to know what you think!**

**Love ya guys!**

**Sapphire**


	2. Chapter 2

**Closet Porn Star**

Where have I seen her before?

Chapter Two

E pov

Bella. Bella. Bella.

I don't know how many times I've said her name in my head. It's been two days since I met her and I haven't seen her since, yet, she's all I seem to think about.

She doesn't live with her parents. Perhaps a boyfriend? I internally groan and close my eyes. Even when I close them, I can see her dancing across my eyelids like a movie on repeat.

It's sad that I've got it this bad when I don't even know her. I really am pathetic. No wonder I'm still single.

Nobody has ever affected me like this before before and I wonder why someone has now. Why _her_? I've never met anyone so gorgeous in all my life. My own personal Aphrodite. She's like a movie star you see gracing magazine covers.

She's obviously rich; she's got that part down and she doesn't live with her parents. But what would Aphrodite, I mean _Bella_ want with me, anyway? I'm a virgin who still lives at home. Nobody like her would ever be interested in someone like me.

The odd thing about all of this, besides my newfound fascination with her is that she is hauntingly familiar. My body responds to her in a way as if I've known her all along. You would think I would remember a sultry voice as sweet as hers, but I can't seem to place it. I _haven't_ been able to place it. It's all in my head and I'm going crazy.

"Edward?" My mother calls through my bedroom door. "Emmett and Jasper are here and they would like to see you. Should I send them in?"

Of all the times they want to come over, they choose the moment I feel like I'm having a nervous breakdown by having dirty thoughts about my new neighbor.

I sound like a creeper.

"Yeah, mom!" I shout. "Send them in!"

The door opens and Emmett and Jasper stroll in looking very excited for some reason. They take a seat on my bed next to me and stare. Are they waiting for me to do a trick?

"What?" I ask annoyed.

"Mom tells us that there's a new neighbor, little brother." Emmett smiles while patting me on the back. "I hear she's hot. I haven't met her yet but I plan on it."

"And how would your girlfriend feel about that?" I ask even though I already know.

"She's into chicks. You know that. Maybe we could have a threesome or something."

That's one thing about Emmett and Rosalie. They're both very open about their sex lives and they like to broaden their horizons. Rosalie likes girls just as much as he does, so she brings one home from time to time. It's insane if you ask me.

"Right." I draw out, not entirely convinced. Rosalie would have Emmett's balls if he went ahead and brought home a girl without her consent, regardless if the surprise was for her or not.

"So…" Jasper smirks. "Bella, right?"

I groan and walk over to my closet and start to rearrange my clothes. I'm not really paying attention to what I'm doing though since my thoughts are a jumbled mess. The only things I can see are chocolate orbs staring straight back at me.

"Yeah, that's her name but it's no big deal. I mean I only talked to her for a second." I shrug.

"How long was this second?" Emmett asks and I look back at him like he's stupid.

"A second is a second, Emmett. Time doesn't change just because we're discussing girls." I say snidely.

"Oh yes it does!" He grins. "When me and Rosie are at it, time stops all together."

"Great." I wrinkle my nose in disgust and continue 'sorting' through my clothes.

"If you were gay bro, you know we'd be cool right?" Emmett asks hesitantly.

I drop my hanger and spin around facing them. Emmett looks dead serious and so does Jasper. Do they really think I'm gay? I never knew I gave off that vibe.

_Oh god_.

"What?" I sputter. "I'm not gay! I just haven't found a girl I like yet!"

"Alright, alright. We're just saying, man." Jasper says in defense.

I huff and try to calm myself down. I wonder if the whole town thinks I'm gay since I don't have a girlfriend.

"Look…" I begin once I've collected myself. "She's hot but I don't even know her."

"Well get to know her, then." Jasper encourages. "See if she's got a boyfriend. Make small talk."

"Easy for you to say. My sister practically jumped in your lap when you first met."

He grins and shakes his head as if reliving the memory. "Yeah, but I just got lucky. It wasn't always like that for me you know. I had to work at it. I used to be really gangly when I was a kid. It was bad. But then I grew out of it and learned to talk to women."

"Boys." My mother interrupts, standing in the doorway. "I don't mean to interrupt, but I have a meeting at the Reverend's house in a half hour and Edward is accompanying me."

I can't stop the groan that escapes my mouth and it does not go unnoticed either.

"Edward Anthony!" My mother chastises. "I will not have you act that way. Reverend Webber is a good man and has helped the community greatly. Show some respect for a man who receives word from the lord."

I look over at Emmett and Jasper who are both trying not to laugh at my mothers antics and I give them a dirty look. She's oblivious as she stares me down and I find my feet moving on their own accord as I walk over to her.

"What should I wear, Mom?" I sigh.

A smile lights up her face and she walks past me and over to my closet pulling out a green shirt and khaki pants. It's the definition of an ugly outfit as Alice would say. It makes me look like I'm twelve.

"Here." She hands me the clothes and gestures for me to put them on. "The green will bring out your eyes."

"Mom." I groan. "Can I have some privacy while I change please?"

"Oh, don't be shy." She says while waving a hand at me. "Its nothing we haven't seen before and I used to change your diapers 24/7."

I'm so mortified that she acts like this, especially in front of people. Family or not, it's still horrible.

I take my shirt off and put the green one on and I ignore the laughs I get from both Emmett and Jasper. My mother silences them with a hard glare and I put on my khakis for her to observe.

"You look adorable, Edward." She turns to Emmett and Jasper, smiling softly at them. "Jasper, you and Alice are to come over around six for dinner tomorrow. You as well Emmett, so tell Rose the plans. Oh, and I was meeting with the Newton's this morning at the store and they mentioned how Rosalie is such a wonderful young girl and I couldn't agree more. She really is, Em. I'm so glad you snatched her up before anyone else could."

If only she knew the things her children were up to when our mother wasn't around. Alice and Jasper enjoy bondage and Rosalie and Emmett share women. Sometimes, I think that I'm the only normal one, despite my misfortune.

"Sure Mom." Emmett smiles while kissing her cheek.

"I will let her know now, actually." Jasper says while kissing her other cheek. "I should get going. Edward, remember what I said."

I roll my eyes and walk over to my mirror and examine myself. Yeah, I look like a douche. Nobody will ever want me. Thanks again, Mother.

* * *

**Read and review please :)**

**Thank you!**

**Sapphire**

**xo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Closet Porn Star**

Where have I seen her before?

Chapter Three

E pov

I feel the light streaming down on my face and I open my eyes to welcome the sun this morning. A content sigh escapes my lips until I feel my boxers sticking to my skin.

_Great._

Lifting up the covers, I notice that my boxers are soaked due to last night's dream. It was a pleasant one but I could've done without all of this. In my dream, Bella was giving me head in the shower and I imagined her hot little mouth sucking me like no tomorrow. I then lifted her up off her knees and pushed her against the tile wall, pounding into her relentlessly. Her soft hands were wrapped in my hair while we kissing each other passionately. Yeah, I'm at full attention again as I remember it. Too bad it wasn't real.

Slipping my hand inside my boxers, I take a hold of my cock, needing to relieve myself. I slide my hand up and down, over and over again until I can feel the tightening in my stomach. My breathing gets heavy as my climax builds and bit my lip to keep from screaming out as I explode all over my underwear. _Again_.

Yeah… a few strokes and I'm done for. Another thing woman will love once they get to know me; I'm a premature ejaculator.

This is getting ridiculous. I have to talk to her. I _need_ to talk to her. And I will today.

Grabbing a pair of jeans from my closet and a grey t shirt, I walk into my bathroom to take a much needed shower.

…

Walking into the kitchen, I see my Father, Carlisle reading the paper and drinking a coffee while my mother cooks breakfast. His reading glasses are perched on his nose and he doesn't realize that I'm in the room until my chair scraps across the wooden floor.

"Edward." He looks up and smiles. "Good morning."

"Good morning. Why aren't you at work?"

"I decided to take the day off."

"Why?" I ask, raising my eyebrow. "You never take off work. Did something happen?"

"No." he smiles while setting down the paper on the table. "I had a scheduled surgery today but it was pushed back resulting in a day off work."

"I see…"

"Have you met our new neighbor yet?"

"Ugh! Not you, too." I groan while glaring at the table top. "Seriously, Dad…"

"Relax." He chuckles. "I was only asking. She seems like a lovely girl."

"You've seen her?" My eyes snap up to his immediately and I instantly regret it as he gives me a quizzical look.

"I told you…" My mother sings while cooking and it angers me so much that I clench my teeth together to stop myself from snapping at her.

I stand up so fast that my chair knocks over and I don't bother to pick it up and apologize as I make my way out the front door.

How can they act like this? Why does my mother have to control my life and make my every move? Who is she to tell me how I feel about a person? She doesn't know what's best for me. Only I do.

I sit on the steps and pull at my hair as I count to ten at least twenty times, trying to forget about people running my life and thinking that they know best.

It's all so frustrating. My mother has the biggest mouth ever. I wouldn't be surprised if she blabbed to the whole down about Bella and I, telling them our wedding date and our honeymoon location. I mean… it _is_ nice to think about, but also very unrealistic.

"Rough morning?" I hear an angelic voice ask.

I look up and in front of me is Bella with a small plastic bag in her hands which I assume is garbage. She's wearing a small fitted t shirt that says 'In my line of business… it's all about the freebies' and she has on a pair of tiny shorts with purple fuzzy slippers.

It's odd to admit but not only is she smoking hot with killer legs that I wish were wrapped around me, but she looks so adorable in her slippers that I find myself chuckling softly.

"They were the closest thing by the front door."

"What?" I ask confused and then it dawns on me that she probably thought I was making fun of her. "No. I-I wasn't… I mean…god, I am sorry. That's not what I meant."

She most likely thinks I have a speech impediment thanks to my stupid mouth.

"It's alright, Edward." She says softly. "Um, I saw you outside and I wanted to ask if your mom was around."

My mother?!

"Uh… yeah, she's home. She's inside c-cooking right n-now." I stutter out.

Well, it's official, I cannot talk properly to women while nervous.

"Oh well I don't want to interrupt and it is still early in the morning so I can come by later."

"Nonsense. Come on."

Truth is… my mother would die of sheer happiness if she saw me bring a girl into our house.

_Oh god_. What have did I just do? The whole reason I was outside in the first place was because my parents wouldn't shut up about Bella and here I am feeding the wolves what they want.

Just great, Edward.

I take the garbage bag from here and toss it in our can before leading her inside and facing my doom. I watch as she looks around our living room in simple fascination and smiles occasionally. Her eyes fall on the picture frames on the fireplace mantle and she stops to look them over.

"Are these your brother and sisters?"

"Uh…Just him and her." I stammer, pointing to Emmett and Alice.

"Oh."

I can tell she wants me to elaborate but my tongue is caught in my throat and I can only manage a squeak. I should tell her that Jasper is Alice's husband and that Rosalie is Emmett's girlfriend, incase she was wondering if I was single. But no, I can't talk when I'm around her and I turn into an incompetent idiot.

"Edward? Is that you?" My mother asks as she walks into the living room. "I'm sorry----" her voice cuts off when she sees that I have company and her frown is soon replaced by that all too familiar grin; the one where she says 'I was right'.

"Honey, aren't you lovely. You step outside for air and come back in with a girl."

And I could kill her right now.

"Esme, give the boy some room."

I give my dad and smile of thanks and he gives me a sly wink back. I am forever grateful that he will have my side. He understands how she can be.

"Hello again, Bella."

"Hello Carlisle."

"What brings you over?"

"Well, I wanted to speak with Esme. I brought your cookies into work and everyone went crazy over them. Do you think maybe I could get the recipe?"

My mother's eyes light up for the millionth time since I brought Bella in and I shake my head, knowing where this is going.

"Oh Bella. I would be more than happy to give it to you. Do you mind if we could take this into the kitchen, though? I don't want my eggs to burn."

"Oh gosh. I feel so bad. I'm sorry for---"

"Don't you dare apologize, Bella." My mother scolds. "You can come over whenever you want. We _all _would love to see more of you."

I didn't miss the emphasis on the word 'All' and I don't think it went unnoticed by Bella either.

"Okay. Well, lead the way."

Sitting at the kitchen table, I start to feel very uncomfortable and I don't know if I can take it any longer. My mother sets the table for all four of us, insisting that Bella stay for breakfast and she just happened to seat her next to me. Carlisle tries to hide is smile by hiding behind his newspaper which he is failing at and my mother is just so ecstatic, that she doesn't even try to hide her excitement from her face.

All in all, I'm fucked.

"Mmmm…These eggs are delicious, Esme." Bella moans from beside me and I swear my dick just jumped.

But that moan… I've heard it before. In my dreams but it's so distinct. It's what is so familiar about her and its killing me that I don't know. It's pretty obvious that I need to get laid.

"I'm glad you like them dear. I add something to give them a little more zest. Family recipe." She winks.

"Oh, well I should marry in then huh? Because I think I just fell in love with these eggs." Bella moans again.

And there it is. Don't worry about my mother or my father trying to slide something into the conversation to get the ball rolling. Bella just initiated herself in by saying that statement… joke or not.

Here we go…

The look on my parents' faces is priceless and I can feel the familiar burn in my cheeks.

"Bella, I am sure that can be arranged." My mother winks again and I take a bite of the delicious eggs off my plate, hoping to stop myself from saying something that I'll regret.

"Oh, Edward." My mother fusses while coming around to my side of the table. "You're always missing your mouth."

I watch in horror as my mother takes a napkin and dabs my face to get rid of the egg yolk on my face and my face turns beat red in embarrassment.

"Alright, Esme…" Carlisle sighs. "Let him enjoy his breakfast."

"I just hate it when he's a mess."

To my left, Bella giggles and covers her hand with her mouth and I wonder if someone can actually die of embarrassment.

"I think it's cute that you're mom wants to take care of you. One day you'll regret that you never got to have that experience." Bella says, smiling sadly and it takes me a moment to see the pain behind her eyes that is so well hidden.

"See, Edward?" My mother smirks. "Listen to Bella. One day you'll miss this."

I highly doubt that but I let it go. Bella's eyes are downcast and I look over to my father who only shrugs in response, not knowing what's wrong either.


	4. Chapter 4

**Closet Porn Star**

Where have I seen her before?

Chapter Four

E POV

After that grueling breakfast that I had to endure, my mother demanded that I walk Bella home leaving me no room to protest and run up to my room and hide. Even though Bella lives right next door, I still had to walk her for safety reasons which are still unknown to me. What kind of danger happens in Forks?

The only thing I can come up with is when Forks' own mayor went crazy because someone stole his dog as a prank. The man went crazy and knocked on practically every door. The dog ended up returning back to his owner covered in pink paint. He wasn't pleased.

That's the only excitement we get around here.

Not only was I forced to walk the object of my affection AKA Bella home after I endured that horrible breakfast but I now I have to suffer Bella coming over again for dinner tonight to meet all of my family.

I can only imagine how that will go. This is just… _peachy_…much like her tight little…

Ok, Edward. Stop.

Taking a few deep breaths to get my bearings under control, I walk over to my window and peer out, hoping to find some glimpse of my sexy neighbor.

I really am a creeper. _Great._

I can only imagine what is going through Bella's mind right now. I know I would regret visiting my neighbors all for a stupid recipe after what had just happened. She probably felt obligated to come tonight. I don't blame her.

Deciding I need a break from this torturous day, I call my sister's house hoping Jasper will answer the phone. I would call my brother but I don't need to hear, "Just bag her.", "give her some tongue.", "seduce her.", "Watch a porno with her." Emett's not very…_deep_.

"Hey, Edward." Alice chuckles after the fourth ring. "Gotta love caller I.d."

"Or hate it…" I mumble.

"Hey! I heard that!" she scolds playfully. "So, what's up?"

"Are you coming over for dinner tonight?" I ask, beating around the bush. It's easier to make small talk with Alice rather than blurting out that I need some more relationship advice from her husband.

"Of course I am! Mom would kill me if we missed it. She's making a pot roast, right?"

"I think so." I say shrugging, not knowing if she is or not.

"Be in for a surprise, little brother. Emmett is bringing over a box of porn for you. He's going to sneak it in while Jasper distracts mom."

"What? You've got to be kidding me."

Typical Emmett, though, so I shouldn't be _too_ surprised. I mean it _is_ Emmett after all.

"Nope." She says giggling. "Apparently he got a new shipment of stuff in today and is giving you his and Rosalie's old stuff. You know… their hot collection with the three girls. Isn't that like a trilogy or something? Anyway... it's kind of gross if you ask me considering you know that they both got off to that but hey, who am I to judge?"

"Thanks for putting that into my head, sis." I say dryly.

"Well, you can't blame them. But, the whole 'internet porn' is getting old, Eddie." She teases. "Time to grow up and move onto DVD's. One day you''ll be ready for the real thing."

"Jesus, Alice. Why do I even bother to call?"

"I don't know." she laughs. "You know I'm kidding. You want to talk to Jazz?"

"Please." I plead desperately. I don't know how much more torture I can handle from my own sister. Sometimes I think my whole family is out to get me.

"Hello?"

"Jasper." I sigh in relief. "How can you put up with her?"

"Easy. When she gets out of hand, I take her to the play room and-"

"Ok! Ok! I get it! Please stop!" I say horrified. I already know what they do but I don't want to _know_.

"So have you talked to Em?" he asks me instead and I'm forever grateful for the topic change.

"No, not today."

"Well, he's got a box of porn for you and-"

I can't take it. I click the 'end' button on my cell and toss it across the room. I don't care if I hung up on him or not. I don't need a pity party about my non existent sex life and I definitely am not desperate.

Well, maybe the last part is sort of true but that's beside the point.

…

When dinnertime rolls around, I'm beyond nervous. Alice and Rosalie are downstairs with my mother trying to prepare the finishing touches on our meal. Jasper and Emmett are setting the table and Carlisle is in my room with me helping me pick out an outfit.

"You know son…she should like you for you. You shouldn't have to dress up for someone. I do remember being your age though. Those hormones…"

"Dad…" I whine. "Not now."

"Sorry." He says apologetically. "I'm not your mother. I'm not going to embarrass you."

"Definitely not mom." I agree while glancing in the mirror at my outfit.

I'm wearing dark wash jeans and a green button up shirt that matches my eyes. The top two buttons are left open revealing the top of my bare chest. I'm trying to go for 'suave and sexy' but I don't know if it's the right angle or not.

"You look good." Carlisle compliments. "Bella will like it."

"I'm really nervous." I admit while looking down at my feet. "I've never… I've never felt this way before."

"I remember the first girl I ever had serious feelings for. Her name was Cindy Miller and she was…fucking sexy and I couldn't wait to hit that."

I look up and gasp at him. I've never once heard him be so vulgar about someone before and listen to him talk with today's slang. It's frighteningly refreshing. Carlisle is always so well composed. It's nice to see a different side of him but also scary at the same time.

"Don't look too shocked." He chuckles. "She had a bad ass body."

My jaw is officially on the floor while he looks at me laughing.

"She had legs that went on for miles, hips that would put any woman to shame and her ass was…well, it was juicy, that's for sure."

"Is this where Emmett got the vulgar thoughts?" I ask shocked. "You sound just like him. Or he sounds just like you."

"I'm a gentleman now, Edward, but before… all I wanted to do was get between her legs. I was never so worked up and crazy about another girl before. She simply took my breath away and was the star of my wet dreams every night."

"Did you get to… you know?" I ask, hating myself that I can't say the word 'sex' in front of my own father.

"Did we have sex? Yes, we did. Eventually. She had these creamy white thighs and this perfect little round ass." Carlisle grins while gesturing with his hands, the contours of her body. "Son, I was ready to sell my soul for this girl."

"And what happened?" I ask. I'm very interested in the story and I'm eager to find out what happens next.

"I followed her around like a lost puppy dog for months and then one day, I had the guts to ask her out and she said yes. We started to officially date two weeks later and then we soon fell in love. After high school, we got married and-"

"Wait!" I interrupt. My eyes are bulging out of my head. "You were married before?"

It floors me because I never knew this. Nobody ever told me and I briefly wonder if Alice and Emmett know.

"Yeah, I was." he nods, thoughtfully. "We were high school sweethearts and as soon as we graduated, I proposed. That summer, we got married in a small chapel and my father was the priest at the wedding. I loved her more than anything. She was my world."

"Mom has to come into the picture at some point in time. What happened next?"

He runs a hand through his blonde hair and sighs while walking over to the edge of my bed to sit down. He looks stressed and I instantly feel guilty for making him talk about it.

"Dad, I'm sorry."

"Oh, its fine." He says, smiling softly at me. "I'm not upset. I just wish things didn't happen the way they did."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we got accepted to the same college so we were very lucky. I was studying medicine obviously and so was she. She wanted to be my nurse. That struck up some fantasy's…" he trails off chuckling. "Anyway, we got a small apartment near campus and everything was great. We were a bunch of newlyweds who were carrying this glow. We were so very happy."

"And then?" I prod gently.

"And then I met her. Your mother. She walked by me while I was in the library on campus and it was love at first sight. I felt so guilty for thinking about another woman when I had Cindy waiting for me at home but I couldn't keep my eyes off of her.

I introduced myself and told her that I thought she was so amazingly beautiful. She blushed so red that my knees went weak and my heart stopped. This was an intensity I never knew before and I wanted it forever."

"Dad… did you have an affair with mom while you were married to another woman?" I ask hesitantly. I'm not too sure if I want to know even though I think I already have an idea of what went on at that point.

"Yeah." He says looking a bit guilty. "I couldn't help myself. Esme instantly noticed my ring and I told her that I was indeed married and that I couldn't lie to her. She probably thought I was crazy but it was true. I _couldn't_ lie to her.

She thought my honesty was noble and agreed to go out on a date with me after I begged and begged. For seven months, I cheated on my wife and when I went home to her, I always felt guilty for hurting her and lying to her face but deep down, I didn't feel guilty about Esme. I knew she was my true love and I wanted her forever.

So… long story short, I broke up with Cindy when she walked in on me and Esme at our apartment and I gave Esme my heart. For always and eternity."

Neither of us say anything after he finishes. I honestly don't know what to say or where to begin. I can't seem to wrap my mind around what he's just told me. I'm kind of angry that he would do that to his own wife but where would I be if he never got together with my mother? I wouldn't exist right now.

I thought he was going to tell me some happy story but all it does is sound depressing. Sure, I'm still shocked that he was married before and that my mother was his _mistress_ but…the whole story is rather depressing and it doesn't make me want to jump and say 'Oh my god! I want to get married!' All it says to me is 'One minute your happy and the next minute your shoving your tongue down another woman's throat.'

Yeah... what a beautiful romance_._

"What is the point?" I suddenly blurt out. "I mean…you say you remember the first woman you went crazy for and it was Cindy and yet she wasn't the one for you. Mom was. So…"

"The point is Edward… no matter what happens, you should always try to fight for what you want or you'll always regret it. I might have hurt Cindy and I will always feel guilty for brining her that pain but I know that if I never sought out Esme, I would be regretting it till this day.

Esme loves me for me. Cindy loved me for what I could give her. I just never realized it at the time but looking back now… she loved my family's money. She may have loved me to an extent but she wasn't _in_ love with me.

If Bella is smart, she will love you for you and notice what's on the inside… not the color of your shirt or how well your hair is styled, but you must at least try, son. You'll never know until you try."

He pats my shoulder and gives it a final squeeze before leaving my room and leaving me to my thoughts. He probably needs a minute alone as well for all of the memories he just brought up that have been locked away for so long.

I'll always remember this talk with him. I got to see a different man that I never knew. Not better or worse. Just…different.

Repeating his words in my head, I head downstairs for dinner and to wait for Bella.

"Just try." I smile "I'll never know until I try."

* * *

**Hope you like it!**

**Keep revewing and let me know what you think!**

**Sapphire xo**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**

I can only imagine how neglected you guys have been! I am sooo very sorry! It's not my fault, I swear! Lol. Im visiting my mom right now so Im using her computer to go online. Things have been kind of hectic lately. Sorry about all of that.

On the bright side, a few weeks ago, I got to meet Jackson Rathbone at a meet and greet for "The Last Airbender." Talk about amazing :) You have no idea lol. And Im moving….again… what a surprise lol.

Anyway… this week I will be updating for you. You guys know I love you and thankyou for your wonderful reviews and your patience. From one person I had like thirty reviews . Thank you! :) Thank you to you all!

I love you and keep reading and reviewing! Sorry about the hold up.

Sapphire


	6. Chapter 6

**Closet Porn Star**

Where have I seen her before?

Chapter Six

E POV

Of course the seating Arrangement would be the way that it is. Everyone is seated across from their significant other and I am no different in the scenario even if I am very much single. This is most likely my Mother's doing; no doubt.

Bella's small frame sits directly across me and it takes everything in me not to jump over the table and ravish her. She takes small bites of her food and the action is simple but it instantly arouses me. I place my hands on my lap and stare into outer space. I can't look at her anymore. Every time I do, I imagine her pinned beneath my body while I furiously pump into her.

What a great thought at the dinner table. Is there such a thing as an over active imagination? I think so.

"So Bella, what is it that you do?" Jasper asks.

Bella chews her food thoughtfully and dabs the napkin to her moist lips before speaking.

_Down, Boy._

"You could model since you're so beautiful." Alice gushes. "I know I would love to look like you!"

Bella blushes red like a tomato and while everyone chuckles at her expense, all I can think about is how we have something in common…besides the fact that my cock was made for her.

"Thank you Alice. It's funny that you mention that though because I actually do model a little bit."

"Really?" Alice squeals.

"Yeah." Bella smiles and I feel myself getting harder by the second.

"That's probably where I've seen you before." Carlisle grins. "You have one of those faces."

"Yes. You do." I add. She looks up at me and her eyes are so chocolate-y brown that it kills me to look away.

"Have you modeled for magazines?" Alice's excitement is apparent as she leans over in her seat to talk with Bella. Jasper puts a calming hand on her shoulder and she sulks in her chair. "I'm just curious."

"Yes, I have." Bella politely replies back.

Does everyone notice or is it just me that realizes Bella's answers are _very_ short? She's an enigma; my enigma.

"Anything we might know?" My mother prods gently.

"Well, I've been in…" she pauses to think for a moment and bites her bottom lip which is _almost_ my undoing. " People Magazine, Sports Illustrated and a few others. No biggie."

"That is so amazing, Bella." My mother smiles.

"Congratulations on your success." Carlisle adds.

"Thank you."

"Those are not just 'No biggies!'" Alice exclaims. "Those are _huge_!"

"Yeah, but it's not a big deal to me." Bella shrugs. "Those are just part of the deal with my contract. To do one thing, you have to do a little more to put yourself out there. If it's not one thing, it's another that pushes you just a bit further each time."

"They're quite the accomplishments though, Bella." Carlisle smiles. "Whatever it is that you do, keep on doing it."

"Yes. Keep on doing it." Rosalie grins.

"Yeah..." Bella trails off and takes a sip of her water.

"So Bella, if I go home and look through my Sports Illustrated collection, I'll see you in there somewhere?" Emmett asks hopefully and I can only imagine what's going on in his mind. He wants to bring her home but I know he won't try anything since he knows I'm interested in her. I can't say the same for Rosalie, though. She's been eyeing her for the past fifteen minutes.

"Yes." Rosalie grins. "I do believe we will find her. In fact, Bella maybe you could come over later and maybe autograph one of his magazines? I would love to frame it."

Subtle, Rose. _Really _subtle.

Of course she would find Bella attractive as well. That's the open invitation to fuck and I thank God that my own mother is oblivious to the freak inside of her son's girlfriend.

"Um…sure. I could do that for you but I honestly can't even remember which one I was in." Bella shifts uncomfortably in her seat and I realize that she's not a mystery by accident. She purposely doesn't want to expose whatever life she lives.

This is my chance to save her. I could be the hero even if it is a small task.

"Uh…actually Rose, I wanted to talk to Bella. Maybe some other time?"

Everyone turns to me and while my parents are both beaming at me for taking this small step, Rosalie is glaring at me for pussy blocking her and Emmett. I glare right back because she knows Bella is off dibs. She's mine.

I look over at Bella who looks…elated. I don't know if it's because I saved her from something she knew she possibly couldn't get out of or because just maybe…she wants to be alone with me almost as much as I want to be alone with her.

Let's hope for option B.

* * *

**Thank you for all your reviews! Normally, I reply back to each and everyone of you but this computer is acting really funny and I don't want to lose what I have already. Soo... just bare with me lol.**

**But I read all your reviews and they give me the energy that I need :) Ty guys. You know I love ya!**

**Keep reading and reviewing!**

**Sapphire**

**P.S.**

**I will probably add my experience from the meet and greet to my blog soon ( to go along with my other encounter). Just not today. So, be on the look out :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Closet Porn Star**

Where have I seen her before?

Chapter Seven

E POV

"Seriously Rose…" I sigh, aggravated. "Did you really have to hit on Bella?"

"Yes. She's gorgeous and besides… what kind of woman would I be if I didn't go after what I wanted?"

"The good kind!" I all but merely shout. I look around the room to make sure knowone is looking at us and I grab Rosalie's shoulders once I make sure the coast is clear. "Look, you know Im interested. Can't you just… I don't know…lay off?"

"Don't worry pretty boy." She smirks. "It was all for your benefit. As much as I would love to get between Bella's thighs, I'd much prefe it if you removed the stick from your ass and get laid already."

"Thanks." I snap.

"Look Edward…"she begins a bit softer than before. "Women arent that difficult to understand like your brother says we are. You just gotta go with the flow. I maight've been staring at Bella all night but she was staring at you."

"Really?" I ask kind of excitedly, wanting to believe this sudden information.

"Really. Now go and talk to her but remember to take things slow okay? I've got a feeling she doesn't usually deal with shy boys who stll have their virginity."

"Are you done?" I sigh.

"Yes." She grins and walks away leaving me alone in the corner of the family room.

I look over at my mother and father who are engaged in a conversation with Alice and Jasper. It's weird to think that my father once was once married to another woman. I cant seem to wrap my mind around that. I don't know if I exactly want to either. It's too much.

What happens when I really start to understand it all and fully accept it? Would I be in the category with the cheating men even though I've never done that myself?

Don't get me wrong, I understand to an extent. He couldn't live without my mother and he didn't want to live his whole life in regret. But that poor woman he left behind... I hope she's lived a happy life and moved on from that.

"Edward?"

Spinning around, I'm face to face with my Aphrodite. My father forgotten, I give her a warm smile. She's twilring a piece of hair between her fingers and biting her lip. _Sexy_. I grin wider.

"Hello Bella."

"I just wanted to…thank you for earlier. I know you were giving me an out and I appreciate it. I'm just not ready to talk about my personal life just yet."

"N-no problem." Oh god, I hope my stuttering doesn't return. Can I atleast hold down one conversatuion with the woman of my dreams?

"It means a lot. Honestly, I don't even know why I'm telling you this but…I just felt like you could really see me back there."she slaps her forehead and crinkles her nose in annoyance but it seems to be the cutest thing ever. "Gosh, that sounded _so_ corny. Sorry."

"No. It wasn't."

"Good. Well, I just wanted to say thank you and if you ever need an out, you can come over. I'll rescue you."

"Um thanks."

Really? That's all I can say? 'Thanks?' She's inviting me over and I give her that lame answer. I really am a loser.

"I should get going. I have to be up early in the morning. I'll see you later?"

"Yeah."

"Bye Edward." She smiles and dissapears from my sight.

Once she's out the front door, Emmett rushes over. "Ok dude. If I were you, I'd rush upstairs to my new porn collection and beat off till I'm bone dry. She's smokin' hot."

"Thanks for that Emmett." I reply, dryly.

"Seriously bro… get on that."

"Why? You think if it doesn't happen, you'll swoop in and bring her home? Too late." I grin. "I already talked to Rose and she ain't gonna do it. Me getting laid is more important."

"Aw hell!"

"Watch your language, Emmett!" Esmse chastises rom the other sidfe of the room.

"Yes Mom." He pouts.

"I swear, Emmett." She grumbles. "Just because you have your own place does not mean you can come over here and talk like that. I wont have it."

"Emmett got in trouble…."Jasper sings quietly as he walks past us to go into the kitchen.

"Anyway…"Emmett rolls his eyes in Jasper's direction then looks at me. "I'll talk to Rosie. You just…do what you do. But first…go check out the collection."

"I've seen a few episodes of the trilogy, Emmett. I know what the girls looks like."

"But now you have the whole thing. Thank your big brother." He goads.

"Thanks."

"You could sound more enthusiastic."

"Thank you!"

"Tone it down, boys." Esme says while glaring at Emmett. "I'm talking with your father."

"I got to get going, Edward. Call me tomorrow and let me know how you liked the dvd's."

Does he really think I'm going to call him after I masterbate? And I don't even think I'm going to open the box. I'll probably shove it in the back of my closet just to piss him off.

"Yeah, whatever." I say.

"Roxy is meeting me and Rosie at the house in an hour so I have to set up."

"Roxy?"

"Yeah."' He grins. "We met her online. She's got a few cool fetishes we want to try out."

"Alright, bye!"

Is anyone in this family normal?

No.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Keep reading and reivewing!**

**I'll update tommorrow. **

**I gotta get some sleep. It's almost 3am. Gnight.**

**Love you guys!**

**xo**

**Sapphire**


	8. Chapter 8

**Closet Porn Star**

Where have I seen her before?

Chapter Eight

**B POV**

It's always hard being the new girl. I should be used to it by now but I never got comfortable re-introducing myself even if I've done it over and over again so many times. Time passes and everything becomes a big blur. There are too many hugs to be counted, too many fake smiles that are shared and too many temporary siblings that went through my life.

All in all; it isn't easy but I manage.

When I thought things were getting worse in my life, Denali productions found me and offered me the world (or so I thought). They gave me everything I could have ever wanted; things I only dreamed of looking at. It became all mine within a matter of moments.

It's never easy and there is still that fear of being so open. There's still the awkwardness of sharing fake smiles and never rememebring how many hugs you recieved in a matter of minutes. But the part that is so memorable is that knowone will forget me and move on. I'll aways be here. I'll always be on your television screen or on your wall as I lay in the middle of a centerfold.

I guess you could say I found my calling in life.

…

Entering the 12th floor, I'm greeted by familiar faces and faces that I won't remember by the end of the day. People smile as I walk pass them and they inch their way closer just so they can go home and tell their friends that they got to stand next to 'Stella-Marie.'

I put on my smile and walk up to the counter where Gianna, the receptionist is typing away on her computer.

"Gianna, could you buzz me in, please?" I ask while gesturing to the doors beside us.

"Oh! Miss Marie." She grins in her thick Italian accent. "I didn't recognize you!"

It's funny what the eyes are willing to see…but also quite disturbing. How many other people will only recognize me if I'm naked? I don't really want to know the number. "Yes, funny. But I'm already running behind and-"

I hear the buzzer go off and I walk pass the few people who are seated for interviews and walk inside. "Go ahead." She smiles.

The place is in a fury of activity. There are men and women fully clothed and nude. Some are walking around giving orders and the others are waiting for further instruction.

This is my world.

"Stella!"

I turn to see Aro walking over to me with his headset on and a disgruntled Marcus alongside him. You wouldn't know it but these two are brothers. They're complete opposites but their business is number one in the industry so they must be doing something right.

"Aro. Marcus." I greet pleasantly. "What are you two doing here?"

"This place is a mess!" Aro shouts unhappily. "I recived a voicemail when I woke up this momring explaining that the night crew completely messed up the setting and I had to come in for myself. Stella, do you know how many times I actually come down to a session? Let alone this room."

"Um, no I don't actually."

"Never!" he shouts. "I work from my office on the top floor and from home. As president of this company, I should never have to come in here but _no_…my employees are completely clueless!"

"Aro, as Co-President, I advise you do something with this mess immediately. We have a 9:00 that we cannot miss." Marcus cuts in with a bored tone and rolls his eyes at his brother's display.

"I know." Aro grunts while rubbing at his temples. "Now, Stella, yesterday's shoot was phenomenal. Believe me; I watched the video. We both did. Marcus nearly had a stroke and the man _never_ shows any emotion. That proves something to us all."

I look over at Marcus who doesn't seem to be fazed by the topic at all. Nor does he nod his head in confirmation either. He resembles a statue. No emotion.

"Anyway, today we're going to do a school girl theme and we _were_ going to give you a newbie but he seems quite intimiated by you…"Aro chuckles at the last part. "So we're going to have you with Felix. He's a good guy. Muscular. I hear he's a hit with the ladies."

"Ok. Sounds good."

"Alright I have lots to do before nine so goand see Jane in Make-up."

He turns around and walks off with Marcus beside him and I rush off to see Jane.

…

Jane's sitting in a makeup chair texting furiously on her iphone when I walk into the room. I clear my throat and she jumps up with a light squeal.

"Oh Stella!" She shouts while clutching her free hand to her chest. "You scared the shit out of me!"

"Sorry." I chuckle. " What has you in such deep thought?"

After only a few days with Volturi Management, Jane and I hit it off instantly. I never had a best friend before and neither has she. We just clicked. Our friendship isn't even a week old yet but we talk like we've known eachother for years.

"Well…." She begins as she gets up out of the chair to let me sit down. "Have you seen the guy you'll be working with today?"

"No, but I hear he's a hit with the ladies."

"Oh yeah. His name is Felix and let me tell you…all of the women here are so jealous of you."

"Lovely." I say drly. "Just what I need after only a few days in."

"Oh don't worry about that. I've been taking care of it all morning. Demetri, Aro's assitant is talking to a bunch of the crew so no worries. "

"Thanks."

"No problem. Anyway, Felix knows I've had a crush on him for years and well…we've been talking."

"Really?" I ask surprised. "When did this happen?"

"Last night." She grins. "He came by to see the makeup he would be using this morning and we got to talking. I've known him for years since he's been with 'Volturi' but nothing's ever happened. I always thought he saw me as a little sister."

Of course people would see Jane as their little sister. She's so child like, it's not even funny. She carries around nerds in her back pockets because she says she's addicted to the candy and on her lunch break while everyone is sucking down Evian, she's grabbing a Capri Sun from the refridgerator. _Extremely _childlike…but she's still awesome.

"I'm really happy for you but…I kind of have a scene with him." I admit while looking away. I suddenly feel guilty. In my line of work, you can never get too close to people. I think I may have just ruined Jane's day.

"I know and I'm not jealous. This is strictly busniess, Stella. Just tell me how good he is okay?"

"Sure?" It comes out more like a question. I don't know how comfortable I'd feel with giving away those details. I wouldn't share them with anybody but at least she isn't angry with me.

"Great." She smiles. "Now let's do make up."

…

Once I'm all "pretty" (as Jane would say), I make my way over to the wardrobe department and grab my outfit. Alec is holding up a skimpy piece of material in my direction and I wonder who approved this.

Everything is sent straight to Caius and he gives the final notice but you would think it would have at least some sequins on it or something. Forget that it's tiny; the thing is hideous.

"Oh I know!" Alec exclaims once he sees the expression on my face. He wrinkles his nose in disgust at the outfit and looks at me with horror. "Apparently today's shipment was lost so we have to use…_this_. Can you believe it?"

"Can we make some adjustments?" I ask helplessly. I really don't want to be on camera wearing that.

"Honey, I don't do miracles."

I guess that's out of the question then.

"Are those nipple tassles?" I ask with disbelief.

"Yep. Gross, right?"

"I'm supposed to be a naughty school girl. This is so….what's the word?"

"Eighties?"

"Yeah!"

"I've tried to tweak it but since it's so tiny, there wasn't much I could do. I'm sorry."

"Thank you for trying." I smile with much effort. "I'll work it somehow. Just have the camera guy do something with the lighting. Can you do that for me please?"

"Well, it isn't my department but since this _is_ a fashion emergency, I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you, Alec. You're a life saver." I kiss both his cheeks and take the horrified material from his hands and step behind the curtain to change.

"Honey…" Alec calls from outside my changing area. "You're going to need all the help you can get with _that_ outfit."

…

"It's going to come off anyway! Why should it matter?"

"Because it is cruicial to what I am diong. I am trying to run a business here and I won't settle for just anything.

"'Volturi Management' usually don't act like this." Someone says from behind me.

I turn to see a tall muscular man in nothing but a white cotton robe, much like mine and grinning wildly at me. "You must be Felix."

"That's correct. And you're Stella."

"Yes." I shake his hand and he holds on a bit longer than I would like. "So, how long have you been with Volturi?"

"Since I was twenty-one. I'm almost thirty so it's been a while. I came to the company while I was in college. Back then I was living on campus with a bunch of frat guys and bartending. I have to say I've come a long way."

"Yes, you have." I say as I purse my lips. "Dropping out of college to do what you do now seems like the better end of the deal."

"I know, right?"

He obviously didn't take notice of my sarcasm. He probably _was_ a dumb jock. Correction: _Is_ a dumb jock.

"Stella! Felix! We're ready for you on set!"

Stepping away from Felix, I take off my robe and hand it to one of the assistants. The room goes silent as everyone watches me as I walk onto the set. A crew member rushes over and hands me a lollipop so I can perfect my look.

I flip my hair and smile. "I'm ready."

"Showtime!" someone calls out from behind the set.

Let the fun begin.


	9. Chapter 9

**Closet Porn Star**

Where have I seen her before?

Chapter Nine

E POV

"Edward, look at these. Aren't they lovely?" My mother asks as she walks into my bedroom.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see a bouquet of white lillies that seem to be _sparkling_ but I can't find it in me to really care what that's about. I'm a bit preoccupied at the moment.

I'm looking at a past fall issue of 'Sports Illustrated' hoping to find the love of my life inside or possibly gracing a cover of the many I've looked through already, but so far; nothing.

"Yes, mom. They're great." I reply over my shoulder distractedly.

"Oh, I'm so glad you think so but you need to pay attention so you can deliver your flowers. I can't sit back and wait for you to move things along, Edward. These are from you to Bella."

That definitely gets my attention. Minimizing the window on my computer, I walk over to her and disdainfully look at the flowers. "Lillies mean death, mother. What kind of message do you want me to send to Bella?"

She places the bouqet on my bed and gives me a scornful look. "Edward, they do not! How can you say something like that?"

"I read it in 'Mallie's Interesting Facts'. It's an online column."

"Well, that's a shame really. Hm…are you sure you aren't just going through puberty? It's a tough time you know. These mood swings of yours-"

"Dad!" I call as I walk out into the hallway.

Carlisle enters my room a minute later with an amused expression on his face and his arms folded as he rests his back against my door frame. "What can I do for you son?"

"I just….I have to deal with this my own way." I say as I pull at my hair. "I need a break…."

I need a break from her; my mother.

He looks from me, to his wife and back to me again. "I understand son, but your mother just wants to help. Esme, why don't you assist me with some things in my office? My shelves need rearranging."

"Carlisle, do you honestly think that I have the mind of a two year old? You can't distract me with silly nonsense, you know."

"I know that, Esme." He smiles. "But the Reverand called earlier while you were shopping so you should definitely call him back. He didn't say it was urgent but you never know. And while you're in there, you could help me with my books. I was just offering since I know how much you love to organize."

My mother smiles lovingly at him and I try not to laugh at how well his trick worked. _Putty_ in his hands.

"Oh, Carlisle…" she coos as she kisses his cheek. "You're just as smooth as you were the day I met you. _But_….if you want me to leave our son alone, all you have to do is ask."

Or maybe not….

"Touche." He grins proudly. "Let's let Edward cool off for a bit, shall we?"

"What?" I choke out. "I don't need to cool off."

I'm completely fine.

Carlisle ignores me as he leads Esme out of my room and I sit here thinking about what just happened. I look over at the flowers on my bed. No doubt, my mother purposely left them there to mock me.

Should I? Or should I not?

I push up out of my chair and stomp over to the flowers and roughly grab them. Inside my head, I can hear my mother laughing at me.

Yeah, I get it. I'm weak and stubborn. I need backbone.

* * *

**Sorry it's kind of short but don't worry...I'm still writing :)**

**Thank you for the reviews! **

**Keep reading n reviewing!**

**Love ya guys!**

**Xo Sapphire**


	10. Chapter 10

**Closet Porn Star**

Where have I seen her before?

Chapter Ten

B POV

Relaxing on my sofa, I aimlessly flip through a magazine that's been lying on my end table since I moved in…which isn't very long but too long for it to just sit there.

"Toning your body for the perfect stomach." I read aloud in a bored tone. "I've already got that." Flipping another page, I hear the doorbell ring. "Thank god. I am so bored."

I don't know how many useless magazines I've read and how many times I've done my make-up. I've got nothing echeduled for today and as much as I love my days off, I desperately wish I was at work filming because it's something to do.

Answering the door, I see Edward standing on my front porch with a bouquet of flowers... which is extremely surprising. "Edward, what can I do for you?"

"Hello, Bella." My name rolls off his tongue like butter and it's something I've never noticed before. Has his voice always sounded like that? "My mother wanted me to give these to you."

He hands me the bouquet and I bring them up to my face, inhaling deeply. "Thanks. But…what's the occasion?"

"I guess I'm supposed to be a friendly neighbor?"

"I've had neighbors before and none of them were as friendly as your family." I tell him and it's true. My neighbors insisted of alcoholics and old men who wanted to get into my pants once they found out my line of work.

"Don't I know it." He smiles nervously and looks around before his eyes settle back onto mine. "But you're too nice not to be nice to."

"Thanks." I smile warmly but a bit uncomfortably and smell the flowers again. "Lillies are my favorite. I know they mean 'death' but I can't help but love them anyway."

It's the thought that counts right?

"So you read that article too?" he asks surprised.

"Mallie?" I casually ask as I lean agsint the door jam. "I love his stuff."

"It's good to know I'm not the only one."

The silence is deafening and I wonder what's going on in that head of his. He seems nervous and I take notice of the way he blushes when he looks at me. Has he _always_ done this? Or is this the first time?

Hm…

What's the real reason he's here anyway? Is he looking for an escape?

"Would you like to come in, Edward?" I realized how that sounded and internally smack myself. "I mean you'd probably like an escape right?"

"Yeah but only if you're sure."

"Yeah." Why would I ask if I wasn't?

Opening the door a little bit more, I gesture for him to step inside.

"Can guys get butterflies?"

"You have butterflies?" I ask amused.

"Uh, did I say that out loud?" He asks with an embarassed look. His cheeks darken and I try not to laugh at how boyish it is.

"It's okay to be nervous, Edward." I tell him. "I kind of get that you don't go over women's houses a lot huh?"

"More like never." He scoffs.

"It can get kind of lonely around here and my cat isn't the best of company so it's nice to have someone to talk to other than him."

"You have a cat?"

"Beaner." I grin. "He's orange and really fat."

"Beaner?"

"Trust me; you don't want to know."

I gesture for him to sit on the couch and while his back is turned, I turn over a couple of frames so that they're face down. They were on display on one of my end tables and I don't need him to go off and run to the neighborhood that there's a porn star living next door. I probably shouldn't have even put them up anyway.

Magazine and film covers shouldn't be on display even if it's in my own home. What was I thinking?

"So, I guess you don't know a lot of people around here?" he asks once hes settled into the cushions.

"Nope." I say as I join him on the love seat across from him. "I haven't met anyone except for your family. They're wonderful."

"Wait until you get to know them."

"I don't believe that." I disagree.

"Believe it. My family is nuts."

"But at least you-" I stop myself and decide to change the subject. There's no use in opening up closed wounds. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Yes please."

"Pick your poison." I say as I walk over to a mini bar that's on the edge of my living room. "Or would you prefer a root beer or something?"

"No. Whatever you have is fine."

Well in that case…

"Edward, how old are you?" I ask as I mix him a rum and coke.

"Twenty-one."

I wait for the next question but it never comes. "Don't you want to know how old I am?"

"I'm never supposed to ask a lady how old she is."

"I'm far from a lady." I mumble under my breath.

"What?"

"Oh nothing. I'm twenty-three."

"Really?" he asks surprised.

"Uh huh." I grin as I walk towards him with his drink. "This is to take the edge off a little bit."

"It's a little early to be drinking don't you think?"

"Only if you do. I rarely ever touch the stuff but when I do… I _really_ drink. And you seem like you could use one. I need a stiff one as well."

He nearly chokes on his drink and I wonder if I made it too strong. Who am I kidding? He probably never drinks. "Are you alright? I'm sorry, Edward."

"No..you're f-fine. S-sorry, I just…wow.

It's kind of cute when he stutters. It's so boyish and it happens to be something completely out of my element. I don't like guys. I rarely ever date and when I do, they're the opposite of Edward Cullen. So what has me so captivated right now?

Maybe it's the 'somethng new' and 'fresh' that I need. Maybe... but who knows?

* * *

**Thanks guy so much for your reviews! **

**And sorry I haven**

**t really updated that much!**

**Keep reading and reviewing!**

**Love ya guys!  
**

**xo**

**Sapphire**

**P.S.**

**I will try and update "Caught in a bad romance" as soon as I can. I know all of you are getting restless lol...with this one as well for my updates. **

**Be patient with me guys. Sorry :)**

**Im moving again. Blech.**

**lol.**

**xo**


End file.
